Base metal dewaxing catalysts can potentially provide a valuable role in production of distillate boiling range fuels. A base metal dewaxing catalyst that can operate effectively under hydrotreating conditions can be included as part of the catalyst load in a diesel hydrotreating reactor. This can potentially allow a single catalyst load to be used that provides both a desired level of sulfur reduction as well as providing a diesel fuel with improved cold flow properties. However, conventional base metal dewaxing catalysts can have difficulty in providing both a desired level of desulfurization activity and a desired level of dewaxing activity.
PCT Publication No. WO 2013/085533 describes methods for producing diesel fuels with improved cold flow properties by dewaxing of a distillate boiling range portion of a hydrotreated effluent. The hydrotreated effluent can have an organic sulfur content of about 50 wppm or less, but H2S generated during hydrotreatment can also be cascaded to the dewaxing catalyst to produce a sour dewaxing environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,394,255 describes methods for integrated hydrocracking and dewaxing of a feed under sour conditions for formation of diesel and lubricant boiling range fractions.